


in love with him (for ages)

by brazilboyfriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Camboy Hinata, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Pining, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilboyfriends/pseuds/brazilboyfriends
Summary: Hinata is a camboy who needs a little help from his roommate Oikawa.Oikawa tries to say no. Hetries.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 58
Kudos: 371





	in love with him (for ages)

"Do you think this looks good?"

Oikawa hums before directing his gaze at the sight in front of him. Suddenly, the coffee that sat upon his mouth was spitted out. Liquid all over the table, and his clothes. His throat dry and his heart starts beating out of his ribcage.

"Well?" Hinata presses. Cocking his hip with his hands resting on his small waist. Ignoring the little fact that Oikawa just spat out his drink.

Oikawa doesn't even know where to start. His brain is short-circuiting. First of all, _why_ does he have to do this so early in the morning where there’s so much light giving Oikawa plenty of opportunity to drink it _all_ in? Second of all, _why_ does he have to ask Oikawa for input? Surely, by now, Hinata knows what looks good and what’s not, right? And third of all, why he is so _fucking_ in love with his insanely gorgeous roommate who probably doesn't feel an inch of romantic emotion for him? Just, _why_?

Hinata's job is no secret between them. Heaven forbid that Oikawa would make Hinata feel like it has to be. Although, Oikawa doesn't know if his poor heart is directly involved like he is now. This has never happened before and he's afraid what's going to happen next if this continues.

Hinata's raising his brows at him, waiting for a response. Oikawa had to swallow the lump in his throat before asking, "Is there a reason for this little…” He pauses. “ _number_?" He gestures on Hinata's outfit.

Hinata inspects himself, twisting his hip to check on his backside, checking the view of costume through his eyes once more, causing his thigh muscles to flex and Oikawa's digging half-crescent moons on his palms, trying not reach out to Hinata, touch him through the little fabric covering his cock, wondering if he'd make the same sounds like he does on every show he makes.

Walls are very thin in their apartment. Oikawa won't pretend not to hear Hinata from his room. And he's man enough to admit to himself that he got off on Hinata's moans for more than one occasion. He hasn't crossed the lines of actually watching him though. He can pay, that's not the problem. The problem is how often will he be patronizing Hinata without getting caught by Hinata, himself. Because even if Hinata doesn't have anything to be ashamed about, it's not like they talk about it very often for it to be a staple of their casual conversations. And Hinata might find it weird if he knew Oikawa watches him too.

He hails himself back to his current dilemma. Oikawa has seen Hinata naked, plenty of times. Their roomates for fuck’s sake, it was bound to happen, one way or another. But he has never seen Hinata in _this_ ensemble before. And it doesn’t _help_ that he’s been harboring non-platonic affections towards him. Still, he indulges himself because this might be the only time Hinata’s willing enough to let Oikawa see him in this particular light. He will _never_ say no to anything that has been willingly given to him. So let his eyes rake over Hinata's figure. The orange haired boy is sporting a black transparent, sheer, short, school uniform. And by short, Oikawa means _really_ short.

The top looks like it was cropped _thrice._ It stops just under the space below his nipples and there’s a huge, red bow in the middle. The skirt’s length, if anyone can still call it that, is absolutely leaving nothing to imagination because it’s literally in line with Hinata’s crotch, his ass full on display. And the one that really takes the cake in _all_ of this is the black, _dear god_ , panties Hinata’s wearing underneath. Oikawa knows it’s a pair of fucking panties. It’s too short to be anything but. It wasn’t anything special, they were only cotton but it was provocative enough to make Oikawa’s cock stir in his boxers. There was so much golden skin in sight that he didn't know how to deal with it.

Really, how the fuck can he move past this image? Hinata has positively ruined Oikawa for anyone else. But even then Oikawa tries not to let the impulsive thoughts of a hot-blooded male consume him and be as objective as he can be. Keyword: _try._

"What exactly is the point of this?" Oikawa asks candidly.

"It's for halloween! _Duh._ I wanted to give my viewers a little treat fit for the occasion," He declares, the excitement genuine on his face, if his smile was anything to go by.

"You look fine.” Oikawa immediately averts his eyes to somewhere else.

“Are you sure? Have you looked properly?” Oikawa sighs, because, _seriously,_ there must be some limit on how dense this kid can be.

“I’ve seen enough,” He returns, quickly. Eager to put the conversation to bed. He’s seen plenty and quite frankly, he wants to take care of his little problem as soon as possible if Hinata could just take his word.

A beat of silence passes. “Do I look horrible?” Hinata’s voice breaks. Oikawa snapped his gaze right back at him.

 _No, no, no._ That’s the last thing Oikawa wanted to make him think. He looks gorgeous. He looks fucking phenomenal like all of Oikawa’s wildest dreams came true. That one porn video he always picks to jerk off too. He doesn’t want Hinata to think that he could be _anything_ but beautiful in Oikawa’s eyes. Not when he’s wanted him for years, maybe forever.

“You look gorgeous. I'd pay 10,000 American dollars just to see you.” Which probably isn’t the best diffuser, but, well, he _panicked_.

Hinata’s features softened, at least. There’s a faint blush sitting on his cheeks as he smiled shyly… which was odd. Oikawa figured he was well past being shy. Not when he’s confident enough to let Oikawa see him like that _._ “That seems a bit excessive for a simple school girl outfit.”

Excessive? Oikawa mentally chuckles. If only Hinata knew how priceless he is to him. “I don't know what to tell you,” Oikawa shrugs.

And he means that in every sense of the word, he doesn’t know how to tell him how alluring he was without making it seem that that’s not the only thought Oikawa has ever had since Hinata showed up on his doorstep. He doesn’t know how to tell him that he’s getting tired of maintaining his charade, disguising his true intentions in the form of platonic intimacy. That he’s terrified of ruining what they have and yet he knows that he will never have it in his heart to accept, if one day, Hinata finds someone else he actually wants to be with.

Hinata meets his eyes once again, bright and unwavering. “Okay, um.” Hinata tucks his hair shyly as he presses his lip together. “I still have a few more pieces laid out. Would you mind rating them out?”

There’s a big fat _No_ hankering somewhere on Oikawa’s mind but so does _Yes, I’d do anything for you._ Logically, it would be best to decline. Get himself away from the situation as much as he possibly can because Oikawa can only take so much. It _should_ be easy and the rejection is on the tip of his tongue.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Hinata beams at him, he smiles so widely that Oikawa momentarily forgot how much this is a bad idea but it couldn’t get any worse, right?

That is until, “Wanna do it in my room?”

\------------------

A few weeks have passed since that little incident of him trying not to have a heart attack. A few weeks of him jerking his life away, courtesy of his mental inventory of his camboy for a roommate. He figured that that was the end of that. It’s over. He’s now back to his regularly scheduled program of pining and his balls being non-existent.

He thought that that was that. End of it. Out of the woods. Until of course, he was cornered by Hinata _again._ In the morning, at the kitchen, while he was drinking coffee _again_. He wonders if those little things have any correlation to the course of events happening in his life. But that sounds pretty dumb.

Hinata sat across him, with both of his hands clasped together. Which wasn’t very alarming because he was just probably being dramatic before saying anything completely mundane. Until, of course, he says, “Would you fuck me?”

Oikawa chokes this time. Hinata, the little shit, just laughs at him punching his chest to ease up the heaving. Once Oikawa has composed himself, “Excuse me?”

His ears are ringing and his hands are trembling. _Did Hinata find him out? Was he too loud during one of those nights? Did anyone snitch him? Oh my god, fucking fuck-_

“Remember when I let you pick the halloween costumes for my show?” Hinata interrupts his inner turmoil.

Of _fucking_ course, he remembers. Oikawa thinks—knows that Hinata in a pretty, nurse outfit will be forever imprinted on his mind. Though, he was leaning more unto the maid outfit. He has always been a sucker for lace. He feels a little offended that Hinata _had_ to ask but Oikawa figured it was just him reloading, in order to hit Oikawa with a much bigger bullet. One that would absolutely annihilate any sanity Oikawa still has left.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, I need your help.” Hinata inhales sharply before finally uttering the words, “I need you to fuck me on camera.”

An eternity has passed. Oikawa blinks at him hazily.

_Slap!_

Hinata startles, his eyes widen and a little scared because Oikawa just slapped himself with both of his palms. The sting vibrating on his cheeks. _There_ , he thinks. He’s sufficiently awake. He blinks a couple of times, shakes his head, blowing raspberries onto the air.

He looks at Hinata again, with a gentle smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Could you repeat that? I’m a little— I think I might be hearing stuff like you asking me to fuck you,” He laughs lightheartedly. “I’m not so sure. Could you— could you say what you were saying again?”

“That’s what I said. I need you to fuck me.”

Oikawa gapes at him. “Need?”

“Need, want. All the same. I’m asking you to do it.” Hinata shrugs.

Of course, it’s not the same. _Want_ has something to do with having such strong pull. Conscious, rational, like he _chose_ Oikawa. But _need_ makes Oikawa feel like Hinata has got no other choice but him. Is that what this is? Hinata has asked on his long list of names and got rejected? So now, he’s turning to Oikawa to be his last resort?

He doesn’t know how to feel about that to be exact. Should he be grateful that none of those guys said yes, so he wouldn’t sulk over Hinata bringing a guy over to fuck him or he should be utterly disappointed that Oikawa is his fallback plan. Either way, this should be his dream come true but he couldn’t help feeling a little apprehensive. He shouldn’t let his heart do all the decision-making, he’s got to use his brain, for fuck’s sake.

He's thinking that he isn’t fucking Hinata, not when he knows he still wouldn’t be able to have him in the way that he wants... But it’s a step closer, right? Surely, there could be some progress afterwards? But then again how could he be so sure? So he takes a deep breath and takes a good look at Hinata's awaiting gaze before saying, “No.”

Oikawa tried not to whimper when Hinata’s face fell. “Why not?” He whines. “I’ll give you half of the profit!”

“I don’t care about the money, Shouyou.” Oikawa chided.

He doesn’t two shits about money. He cares about what this means for him when they actually do it and the way Hinata’s starting to persuade him tells Oikawa that Hinata might not care at all.

Hinata, crestfallen, opens his mouth then closes it. Like he’s feigning a thought then disposes it the last minute. He rubs the back of his head. “Um, okay. Guess I have to ask someone else.” Hinata says dejectedly. “Thank you though, Oikawa-san!” Hinata stands up from his seat. Ready to retreat to his room, unknowingly leaving a wallowing Oikawa to his own devices.

“I’m really so—” Then something dawns on him. The chair scraped on the wooden floor so loudly, as Oikawa hurriedly chased Hinata, pulled him by the wrist to catch his attention. “ _Wait,_ wait. What did you say?” Oikawa double takes.

“Thank you?”

“No, before that.”

“I’ll ask someone else?”

Okay, _that_. Fuck, _no_. Hell to the fucking _no_.

He suppresses the growl rising from his chest. “I’ll do it.” Oikawa says in heartbeat.

Heh, _shit_.

Hinata’s eyes brighten like a kid on Christmas eve. It makes Oikawa’s heart ache a little bit. “Really?” Hinata revells. “Oh my god, you’re the best!” He came barreling into Oikawa’s arms, hugging him so tightly that Oikawa forgot how to breathe. Hinata gives him an adrenaline kiss that Oikawa couldn’t even the luxury to bask himself into. “I’m gonna give you some time to prepare.” Hinata exclaimed.

Oikawa only gives him a fake smile. “How considerate of you.”

\------------------

Oikawa is currently sitting on Hinata's bed. He's already shirtless per Hinata's orders before he went to the ensuite to change his clothes. Now, he's wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

The bed was mounted with fuzzy pillows while the room was Illuminated by red, heart-shaped neon lights. Across him is where a screen stands while the camera was situated on top. He wasn't really expecting anything less for a camboy's room. Admittedly, the lights definitely amps everything up. Make everything more sensual, sexy and positively sinful. He sighs, not like those things could help his nerves anyway.

He closes his eyes, breathes through his nose. He's been mentally preparing himself for this day but still, doesn't make it any easier. Other than the fact his dick is going to be immortalized in the internet forever, he’s also going to have sex with love of life for the first time, under a circumstance he doesn’t really prefer.

He was too busy trying to calm himself, he didn't register the bathroom door opening and the figure approaching, not until a pair of hands covered his trembling ones. He looks up to its owner and his breath hitches when he sees him. He couldn't speak. This wasn't what he was expecting by any means.

"Hi."

Hinata wasn't wearing any one of those he showed Oikawa weeks ago but rather he showed up in white lingerie set with bowknots all over it. It was sheer and frilly with a garter belt attached to a pair black stockings. His pretty cock trapped behind the panties, stretching the fabric while the head peeks through, already hard and leaking. Is that it then? Hinata likes wearing pretty lingerie. Enough to get off on it? Because even if this kind of getup comes with the job does Hinata himself like it?

All the words got effectively lost in his throat as his mouth waters. His eyes darkened and his hands were itching to pull Hinata close to him and mark up his skin. But first things first, “I don’t remember seeing this before." His voice strained. Like he's pained to say it, scared of what he might find. What Hinata might say. What this means.

“Change of plans.” Hinata replies sweetly.

“But wasn't this-"

“I know," Hinata interrupts. Crawling onto the bed, the mattress dipping on his weight until he reaches Oikawa, putting his arms around his neck and his thighs bracketing Oikawa's hips. Oikawa feels like he could die at this very moment. "But I wanted to do this surprise for _you_. I wanted to look pretty for _you_.”

Hinata runs his hands down Oikawa's arms, takes both of his wrists and kisses his palms. Oikawa could only close his eyes and lean his forehead against Hinata's, "Is that so?" He whispers softly. Terrified of dislodging himself from this fever dream.

Hinata kisses his nose, "Yes." Oikawa searches his eyes disbelievingly. None of this makes sense to him and he wants to be rational. But how could he? When the most beautiful boy in the world is smiling at him, looking like he might want him just as much as he does.

Hinata pulls away from him gently and starts his stream. Once he does, there's an immediate shift in his character, Oikawa watches in fascination as Hinata bites his lip, giggles exaggeratedly, and returns the flirtatious comments every now and then.

“I have someone who'll help me out today.” Hinata says airily. The comments surge up, numerous pings of questions, prying Hinata on who’s the guy at the back and what he’s going to do with him. Hinata ignores them all to crawl back into Oikawa’s arms.

Hinata licks his lips. Oikawa’s eyes track his movement. "Can I kiss you?" He asks meekly.

Oikawa laughs with how absurd it sounds, Hinata frowns at him but Oikawa doesn't give him any chance to say anything else by slotting his mouth against his. This isn't how he thought his first kiss with Hinata would go but then again, he never expected that he'd get to actually kiss Hinata. There’s no explosion or fireworks or any of that romantic clichés he’s heard about. None of these were done out of romance anyway and besides, he was too preoccupied savoring the feeling as much as he possibly can to even fathom what their kiss felt like. He could save that for another time.

Oikawa coaxes Hinata’s mouth open, slips his tongue in and nibbles on Hinata’s bottom lip. Eliciting an exaggerated moan that makes Oikawa’s heart ache a little bit, reminding him that all of this was just for show. He pushes that thought away as hard as he can as he continues to lick into Hinata’s mouth while he returns the gesture just as eagerly.

Hinata moves away to kiss his jaw, teeth suctioning on his neck, hard enough to bruise. Oikawa’s grip on his waist tightens as he groans. He lets Hinata suck a couple more bruises in his skin before he calls his attention, “Baby, _baby_. Look at me. What do you want?” Oikawa breathes against Hinata’s lips.

Hinata chews on his bottom lip as he meets Oikawa’s gaze. “I want you to touch me.”

Oikawa raises his eyebrows because that won’t do. “Do you think you ought to be a little more specific, sweetheart?”

Hinata keens under the name, a pretty flush on his cheeks evident even in the dark room. “W-want to,” He stammers while Oikawa revels on this newly found information about Hinata and how he likes to be called names. He briefly wonders what other kinds of names would make Hinata’s eyes glassy just like this. “Want to, want to please you, Oikawa,” He whispers the last bit.

Oikawa splays his hand on Hinata’s throat, doesn’t squeeze, just lay his hand there. Watch in awe with how good Hinata looks. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hinata nods eagerly. Licks his lips again. Oikawa couldn’t help his eyes following it. “You have a pretty mouth,” He murmurs as he thumbs Hinata’s bottom lip which he sucks on briefly.

Hinata looks up through his eyelashes and asks, “Think I should put it to better use?”

Oikawa suppresses a full body shiver on what that means. The thought of Hinata trusting him enough to have his mouth starting to cloud his mind. He decides to throw all precaution in the wind, shut down his mind, his heart and just _give_ in.

“You’re gonna let me fuck your little mouth, sweetheart?”

Hinata nods eagerly.

“Go on then.”

Hinata raises himself from Oikawa’s lap to kneel down on the floor, in between the space of Oikawa’s spread legs, looking perfect as ever. Hinata tugs on Oikawa’s boxers, making Oikawa lift up his hips so he can slip it out completely.

Hinata begins to circle his hand on Oikawa’s cock. Moving his hand down his length. Oikawa bit his lip as Hinata drags his lips from the base before sucking, just right on the head, running his tongue over the slit making Oikawa groan quietly.

He thought Hinata was just warming himself up but the boy only continues to tease him by dragging his tongue around and not actually sucking his cock. So Oikawa had to call him out, he grabs a fistful of his hair, earning a strained whimper from Hinata and pries, “What are you doing?”

“Thought you wanted to please me, doll?” He huffs disappointedly. “I know you can go further than that. You don’t exactly have the smallest toys, don’t you?

Hinata shakes his head, tears gathering on his eyes at the harshness of Oikawa’s grip. “Little thing like you had a lot of practice, right? So why aren’t you getting into it?” He asks rhetorically like Hinata would want to answer anyway. So he drags him by the hair and pry his mouth open.

“ _Down_ ,” He says, pushing Hinata’s head all the way until he’s choking on Oikawa’s cock. Hinata moans appreciatively as he continues to swallow Oikawa’s cock up to his throat. Oikawa resists the urge to buck his hips up. _Not yet._

“Just like that, pet. You’re taking me _so_ good.”

Hinata whines at the praise, mouth of full cock, spit running down his throat. Oikawa throws his head back because it’s too _good,_ hot, wet and perfect. At this rate, he’s probably not going to last long.

Oikawa inhales sharply, “Are you ready?”

Hinata nods as much as he can before begins on a slow rhythm. Despite all of his bones telling him to just shove it in, he doesn’t want to be completely barbaric about it. He waits a little more before completely giving it to him. Until there are tears running down Hinata’s face, accommodating the harshness of Oikawa’s thrusts.

He should be worried by how punishing he’s fucking Hinata’s face but the way he’s meeting every thrust, relaxed but eager, and the way Hinata’s steadily leaking on his panties tell him he’s got nothing to worry about.

“You look so pretty, doll.” He says, positively losing it when Hinata bobs his head, tongue rubbing along the vein. meeting every thrust of Oikawa’s hips.

It feels fucking phenomenal. He imagines a few more thrusts will have done it. It would have been splendid to see paint Hinata’s face with his come, or make Hinata swallow every single drop but he wanted to do it right.

Begrudgingly, he pulls out from Hinata’s mouth, making him whine at the loss. Oikawa ignores him by beckoning Hinata up to his lap, “C’mere, baby. Up.”

Hinata complies quickly. Oikawa kisses him again, drags it out just a little bit. Suck on his tongue, taste the precum sitting on Hinata’s mouth. Wordlessly tell him that he’s done a good job but Oikawa still has more plans for him. Oikawa, then, drags his tongue from his lips to his neck, and finally, to nipples. Suck and bite them through the fabric, eliciting a moan from Hinata who’s already looking so wrecked just by having his face fucked.

“Are you going to be good?” Oikawa asks, thumbing the tears on Hinata’s eyes. Hinata nuzzles into his touch affectionately, saying “Yes, I’ll be good.”

That was all Oikawa needed before laying him down on the mattress completely. Drag his lips from his neck all the way down to his clothed cock before tapping Hinata’s thighs, ordering him to be on his stomach, his face pressed down into the mattress while his ass hangs up in the air. Perfect little present for Oikawa, all his for the taking.

Oikawa takes his time marvelling at Hinata’s ass, full on display with how sheer the fabric is. He kisses the bases of his spine, before he pushes the panties to the side and _licks._

The first lick had Hinata thrashing against the sheets, his fingers gripping on the bed sheets trying not to push against Oikawa’s face. Oikawa laps on his hole languidly with long, firm strokes. His thighs are trembling against Oikawa’s grasp as he wiggles his tongue inside. Oikawa couldn’t hear Hinata properly, not when he had his face smushed on the sheets, effectively muffling his moans. Oikawa figures Hinata’s hole clenching around to nothing is already a good confirmation as it is.

Oikawa then spreads him even further. Using his other hand to keep Hinata open, while he slips his tongue alongside his finger. He can hear Hinata crying softly above him.

“All good, sweetheart?” He mumbles against Hinata’s ass, reaching down to his poor, neglected, cock massaging him through fabric, taking notice of how damp it was.

“Good. I’m all good. Please,” He gasps.

Oikawa idly turns his attention to the screen, which he almost forgot about, the chat continuous. Some are even reprimanding Oikawa for being too slow, some are applauding him for taking control and how they wish they were in his place. Not that any of their comments matter to Oikawa but one username in particular caught his attention.

“You let these men call you princess?”

Hinata pants, “Y-yeah. I like it.”

 _Huh._ Oikawa takes mental note of that while going back with the issue at hand. He bends down to dip his tongue in again. “Ah!” Hinata mewls. “More, please.”

Just to be a little shit, Oikawa ignores his plea by unlatching his mouth. Run the pad of his finger on his quivering hole which Hinata desperately tries to chase, making Oikawa hum in satisfaction.

“You’re so tight around here,” Oikawa observes, his voice deep. “Don’t know how you’re going to fit me in here, _princess_.”

And Hinata wails, “No, _please_. I want it.” He wails like the thought of not getting fucked frustrates and disheartens him. Oikawa didn’t even phrase it like that, Hinata just assumed, driven by desperation. Oikawa tried not to be all smug about.

He buries his face between Hinata’s cheeks again. His licks begin to be more messy, the spit dripping down his chin, down Hinata’s balls. Eliciting obscene slurping noises in sync with Hinata’s moans.

Hinata’s hand finds Oikawa’s hair, holding onto it while he chokes on a sob as Oikawa continues to open him up with his tongue.

Oikawa gives him a broad lick again, sucking on his rim. “You taste so good down here, princess," Oikawa mumbles against his hole, the vibrations making Hinata shiver.

Oikawa then reaches out for the bottle of lube laying beside them. Spread a generous amount on his fingers. Suddenly, Oikawa’s kneeling to blanket himself over Hinata’s back press open mouthed kisses all over his neck and back. “Going to finger you open. Alright, princess?” He grunts, slotting his cock between his cheeks, reminding him of what's to come.

“Please.” He gasps. “I want it, Oikawa.”

Oikawa kissed him before dipping the first finger easily. Hinata shivers under him. He starts to fuck Hinata slowly, enticed with how Hinata tries rides his finger. He pushes another one in, effectively stretching him with scissoring motions, wiggling it around, trying to find that _one_ spot.

“ _Ah!”_ Hinata screams. “Oh my god, there. _There_ , please. More.”

“Just a little more, pet. Don’t want to hurt you,” Oikawa cooed. As much as he has been driven by his desire for the past hour, he would never want to hurt Hinata. Not like this, not until Hinata himself, tells him how he wants to be _hurt_.

Oikawa fucks his finger on Hinata’s prostate, the harder he gets, the louder Hinata’s moans are. Once he deems Hinata is sufficiently open, he pulls out. Naturally, Hinata begins to sob _No, no, no. Please._

“Sshh, I’m going to fuck you now, princess.” Oikawa frantically puts the condom on. Hissing at the contact because his neglected cock is probably won’t last for more than ten seconds when he’s finally inside Hinata. He hopes not.

Oikawa maneuvers Hinata around to face him, his arms caging him in. _God,_ he looks so wrecked.

His hair matted to his forehead, pupils blown, eyes glassy and dazed and his lips swollen red. Oikawa can see the marks, _his_ marks blooming on his neck. Oikawa bends down to kiss him some more before asking, “How do you want it, darling?”

“I—um, I wanna ride you.”

Oikawa gives him a gentle smile before pulling up to his arms. Only this time, Oikawa positions Hinata’s back snug against Oikawa’s chest. Prying Hinata’s thighs open over his.

“You didn’t forget about our friends, right?” They’re here to see you after all. So, you’re going to let them watch you in your pretty lingerie as you take my cock,” Oikawa rasps, licking the shell of Hinata’s ear before sucking on his earlobe, making him shiver.

Hinata plants his feet on the mattress while Oikawa anchors him on the waist. Hinata reaches under him to position Oikawa’s cock on his entrance. His face morphed concentration as he slowly sinks himself on Oikawa’s cock.

Both of them release ragged gasps as Hinata bottoms out. Oikawa’s fingers digging into Hinata’s hips, hard enough to bruise. He suddenly thought of all the marks he had left on Hinata’s body, thinking it was _him_ who put them there. Makes him want to scream _mine, mine, all mine._ The possessiveness made his hip buck up, driving his cock deeper inside Hinata, making him jolt in surprise.

“ _Move_ ,” He muttered.

Hinata complies by bouncing on Oikawa’s lap. Releasing quiet _uh, uh, uh_ from his lips. Oikawa then can feel Hinata gyrating his hips in small circles, dragging his cock in and out of him without entirely slipping out. Eventually, he pulls him closer to thrust up into him. Grunting on Hinata’s ear. Make him know how he’s making Oikawa feel.

Oikawa latches his mouth to Hinata’s neck, bruise him some more, imprint himself as much as he possibly can because after this, he doesn’t know if he could ever hold Hinata so close ever again. He runs his hands all over Hinata’s neck, to his chest. He fits so well against him, Oikawa muses. He wants to have Hinata in his arms forever and after that.

“God, look at you. You’re taking me so well, princess,” He groans into Hinata’s neck.

Oikawa notices Hinata biting his lip, his noises held back. So he grips his chin to make him look at him, “C’mon. Open your pretty mouth. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“Love—” He mewls. Oikawa’s thrusts stutter, his heart skips a beat. “Mmm—Love your cock. Love that it’s splitting me open. I wanna come.”

Oikawa laughs. He wants to smack himself in the head because of course, Hinata wouldn’t say he loves him. Who the fuck was he kidding?

Hinata probably thinks Oikawa’s just taking a piss on him so reaches down on his panties to grip his neglected cock which Oikawa immediately notices so he slaps Hinata’s hand away. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Please, I want to come,” He begs.

“I’m not even halfway there yet, princess. Awfully selfish of you, don’t you think?”

Oikawa doesn’t let him answer, just grabs by the waist to make Hinata bounce. The sound of Hinata’s mewls, his ass slapping against Oikawa’s hips fills in the room, loud and obscene. Hinata’s holding onto him so tightly, fisting on his hair while he tries to ride Oikawa as much as he can and Oikawa’s so fucking in love, it’s not fair. It’s not fair that he’s so close to Hinata and yet he can’t seem to close that emotional distance that they have.

He pushes those thoughts away. Right now, Hinata is his. Just for a while. Hinata’s crying out his name, begging for his cock. He can worry about everything else later.

He rucks up Hinata’s bra, gently rubs the nubs in circular motion, that had Hinata’s hips stuttering, crying even louder. Hinata continues to beg deliriously. Oikawa ignores them all.

Hinata, then, jerks, at a particular thrust, eyes and mouth falling wide open. He must have hit his prostate dead on. Oikawa grinds into him, focusing on his spot,make him melt even further. Continue on the punishing pace he’s set on, go deeper as he can possibly go.

“Oh my god,” He cries. “Touch me, touch me—”

And Oikawa does but only on his balls, massaging them gently. Hinata tightens around him either way, a strained moan escaping Oikawa’s lips. He knows he’s being cruel by not giving in to Hinata’s whims but he doesn’t care. He wants to see if Hinata can come with nothing but the relentless assault on his prostate. He wants to see and he _will_ see.

What came next took Oikawa completely by surprise. He doesn’t know where it came from. Was it desperation? Heat of the moment? For show? He’s not complaining, still a little warning would have been nice.

“Please, _daddy._ ”

Suddenly, it’s quiet but Oikawa’s ears are ringing. Too much, all of it was too much. So he pushes Hinata on his hands and knees, earning a startled gasp when Oikawa shoves his cock inside him again. “Again.”

Hinata frowns at him. “What?”

Oikawa reaches down on Hinata’s cock and says “You want to come? You’re gonna say that again.” Oikawa nudges his nose on Hinata’s neck as he whispers, “C’mon. You’ve got daddy so _hard_ for you.”

Hinata quivers at that. “ _Daddy, daddy, daddy,”_ He begins to chant.

So Oikawa begins the harsh thrusts again, harder and more erratic. While he’s jerking Hinata off, he can’t help but get consumed by the heat starting to coil around his stomach. The love of his life just called him daddy, for fuck’s sake. He’s only human.

“You feel so big, daddy. I—I’m gonna come,” He sobbed, knuckles white how hard he’s gripping on the sheets.

“Go on, sweetheart. Come for daddy.”

Hinata arches his back, _screams_ before going tense on Oikawa’s grasp as he releases all over his stomach and Oikawa’s palm. Going boneless under him. Oikawa doesn’t let him fall, he pulls him back against his chest again while he chases his own orgasm.

He looks at Oikawa hazily as he tangles his fingers with Oikawa’s, guides them to his stomach and whispers, “I can feel you in here, daddy.”

His thrusts stutter once again. One, two, three more was all he needed before the coil on his stomach snaps. His vision whiting out, making him dizzy with pleasure as Hinata kisses him through it. He tries to kiss back as much as he can but couldn’t fit his mouth in him properly, not when he’s still panting heavily consumed by the intensity of his orgasm.

Once he found himself out of the high, he pulled out gingerly. Securely tying the condom before he tosses it on the trash next to the bed. Oikawa proceeds to retrieve a washcloth he can clean Hinata with.

The next Oikawa knows, the stream was off. Hinata changes his clothes and they’re both lying on the bed, catching up their breaths. Hinata snuggles close to him, yawning.

“Tired?” Oikawa asks, as he runs his fingers through Hinata’s hair.

“A bit,” He chuckles.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t.” Hinata digs his elbows on Oikawa’s chest, looking into his eyes. “You gave me everything I could ever want.” He says sincerely.

Oikawa smiles at him, “I’m glad.”

“Me, too,” He added before going back nuzzling into Oikawa’s neck. “You’re really a great friend, Oikawa.”

The hand on Hinata’s hair stills because—

_Friend._

Right. How could he possibly forget? He wants to scream bitterly, _Do you let all your friends fuck you like I did? Do you call your friends daddy too?_

He felt his heart drop, break into a million pieces. The thing is, this was something he should be used to right now because every time there was so much a hint that Hinata might feel the same, fate reminded him, once again, how _wrong_ he was. He’s lost count with how many times his heart got broken but even then, ever the stupid, him, settles into martyrdom as he makes himself bleed with the shards he tries to pick up in order to fix himself up again.

He sighs.

Maybe it’s time he should let them all scatter and move on because the painful truth is Hinata will never see him. And they will be nothing but good—great friends, no matter how hard Oikawa tries to convince himself of a chance to be otherwise.

Oikawa felt Hinata press a kiss on his chest. He wants a thousand more.

He wants to tell him that he’s never been more in love like he is now but it’s never going to happen.

He’s _tired_.

Regretfully, he pulls away from Hinata as he sits up. Hinata rouses, blinks at him, confused.

“Everything alright?” Hinata hooks his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder.

 _No._ “Yes, everything’s fine. I’m just tired. I just want to sleep on my own bed, I think,” Oikawa says, giving him a small smile.

“Um, okay.” Hinata looks a little bit confused, Oikawa has to look away to not get lost again. But Hinata, he just _had_ to pull him closer so he could give Oikawa a kiss on the cheek. Oikawa’s heart breaks a little more.

“Good night, Oikawa.”

“Good night, Hinata.”

He removes himself from Hinata’s touch, on the verge of tears. Wanting to scratch himself with how much he wants to look at Hinata again.

_Don’t look back. Don’t look back. Don’t look back._

Oikawa was about to turn the knob of Hinata's bedroom door, let himself out but, of course, he stills at the voice of his only and only. “Oikawa?”

“Yes?” He answers without looking back.

“I probably made a lot earlier so…” He trails off. “I was hoping I could treat you for a nice dinner?”

_Inhale. Exhale._

He looks back.

“We can do whatever you want,” He says. Hinata gives him a smile mirroring the one he gave Oikawa when he agreed to have sex with him. This time Hinata wasn’t holding him but like last time, he felt like he could barely breathe.

“Good night again, Shouyou.”

Was the last thing he said before he surrendered himself to the night.

**Author's Note:**

> title based on Me & You Together Song by 1975
> 
> SAY HI AND RT MY [ FICPOST](https://twitter.com/zenin0bara/status/1320412395416637440?s=20)


End file.
